Astral, An Alternate Ending
by Kuroh Hana
Summary: Set near the end of the last episode...my version of how the show SHOULD end..HonamixItsuki


**Well hello there, minna-san! I just looked at the Rental Magica Archive and discovered that…*gasp* there are only FOUR fanfictions here! Four! For an anime so frickin' awesome! Makes no sense to me, actually…**

**Anyway, I'm a die-hard Honami x Itsuki fan… (Honestly, they even had nicknames for each other Icchan and Acchan…how kawaii!) And I saw the final episode already, and I've got to say, I wasn't happy with how it ended.**

**So, here's my vision of how it was supposed to end.**

**Oh, and this is mostly in Honami POV, 'kay?**

**So, Honami x Itsuki fans, hope you like this, and to the Adelicia or Kuroha fans, I hope that once you read this you'll get converted…though I highly doubt my writing skills are that good to make you guys do that…**

**Anyway, Honami, Adelicia, Kuroha fan or not, ENJOY!**

**And P.S., I don't own Rental Magica or any of the characters. I just hope I owned magic like theirs, especially Honami's or Adelicia's…**

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

Honami Takase Ambler loved the moon. She loved it, not only because it was her main source of power, but something else.

Perhaps it was its warm glow that she loved, or maybe its ethereal yellow light, illuminating the dark cosmos that lay overhead.

It was a warm night, and the moon shone to its fullest. She stood outside, alone on the balcony, with her arms open wide, absorbing the moon's magic and warmth.

She was so wrapped in her own world that she nearly failed to notice Itsuki Iba, Astral's president, join her, disrupting the fine world of solidarity she had up on the balcony.

"So that's where you were!" he said, obviously startling the Celtic mage who had been in love with him since forever.

"I-icchan!" she exclaimed, using her childhood friend's all too familiar pet name. "W-what are you ding here?" she added, a spray of pink tinting her cheeks.

Itsuki chuckled and moved closer to the blushing brunette. "I should be asking you that."

Honami leaned on the balcony's railing, her back to Itsuki. If she had been facing him, he'd have surely noticed her reddened face.

It wasn't like she could help it, they were alone together. On a balcony. During a beautiful moonlit light. Could the setting get any better?

She closed her eyes for a moment, and for a while hoped she could close herself off from the world around her once more. Doing so, she failed to notice Itsuki leaning on the railing next to her.

"So, why aren't you with the others downstairs?" Itsuki asked her, and her eyes fluttered open, shocked that Itsuki was standing right next to her.

She tried to ignore him again, and Itsuki thought he had failed in his attempt to break the awkward silence that befell them.

Then, the Celtic mage, as if hearing the question only now, answered.

"Oh, we've just finished sealing up the dragon, you see." She began, this time facing Itsuki.

Her heart pounded in her chest, she could feel it trying to escape from her. It was throbbing so loudly that she thought her Icchan would feel it. Heck, her heart might even leap out and fall in his arms or something!

The next question…the next question was the most crucial part of this whole thing.

They were alone. Together. On a moonlit night.

Why not take advantage of it?

The next question…was do or die. It was, depending on whether Icchan would say 'yes', or 'no'. A fifty-fifty percent chance of getting turned down, and get crushed with bitter humiliation and disappointment. Then again, there was a fifty-fifty percent chance of extreme elation, of happiness, and, of course, a chance to proceed with her plan.

She decided to take the risk.

"Icchan, would you like to go and see the dragon before she goes to sleep?"

Sure, it was a simple question, it didn't really suggest anything, but of course, it did.

Obviously to go see the dragon would mean flying closer to it. And obviously Icchan couldn't do that by himself, he obviously needed either Kuroha's ghost abilities and have her drag him there, or ride with Adelicia on her Forneus, or, of course, he could ride with Honami on her magical broom.

All of those things were entirely sensible, and that would suggest – no, create – alone time between Itsuki and one of the three girls.

And…two of the three weren't there, were they?

So, obviously, to get to the dragon, Icchan would then have to ride with Honami, which meant alone time…on the most perfect of all perfect nights.

All that was left to hear was Itsuki's 'yes', and it'd be, well…perfect.

The ticking seconds seemed like eternities of agonizing torture for the Celtic Mage. What if he said no?

Finally, Astral's president spoke.

"Sure, why not?"

Honami could nearly burst out in joy. Yes! Then, afterwards, maybe they would…they would…

She shook the thought away from her head. No way could that happen! She was glad she could just do this; this was enough to make her happy for a long while.

The two then hopped on Honami's broom and slowly escalated towards the exact location of the soon to be sleeping dragon, a bright star that clearly outshone most if not all of the stars around it.

Honami had made Icchan grab her waist so he wouldn't fall of, and Itsuki happily obliged.

They finally got closer to the star. Honami looked below, towards the Astral building. From a dimly lit window she saw Adelicia, looking at her. There was a message in that expression of hers, but she couldn't tell what. Soon, the blonde princess of Solomon turned away and left, leaving Itsuki and Honami finally alone.

Just then, a speckle of light moved towards them. It spoke in a feminine voice, and they could immediately tell that it was the dragon.

"Who am I?" it asked, over and over.

Then, Itsuki had the idea of naming it. He was silent for a while, closing his eyes as well. When he opened them, he spoke again. "There."

"Thank you." The dragon said, then leaving and merging once again with the cosmos as a bright and shining star.

Alone once more, Honami had to ask. "So, Icchan, what did you name the dragon, then?"

Itsuki blushed, which made Honami blush.

"Well?" she asked again when Itsuki wouldn't answer.

"I named the dragon after one of the most important people in my life, my best friend, and…" he paused to look at her, "my beloved. I named her Acchan, after you, Honami. I named her after the nickname I gave you so long ago."

Honami blushed harder. "Icchan…"

Then, as if waking up from a trance, she recalled a line Itsuki mentioned.

"Wait, your b-beloved?" she said, blushing.

Itsuki merely smiled and nodded, then proceeded to moving closer to the blushing mage.

Closing the distance, their lips met.

It was the best feeling anyone could have ever felt, and Honami wished it would never end.

But, alas, they had human bodies, and human bodies needed to breathe. They soon parted for air, their eyes never once leaving the others'.

Then, Itsuki turned and pointed to the skies, his hand holding Honami's.

"Look." He said, pointing at a specific bright star.

Honami smiled and leaned on Itsuki, an the two stayed there to marvel at the starry skies.

**~~~~=w=~~~~**

**Yosh, that's how I wanted it to end! But, alas, as usual, it sounded better in my head! Oh well.**

**Please review if you like!**

**Thanks, minna!**


End file.
